Digging for Invinsibility
}} | Overall Episode } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Air Date September 23, 2013 }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Challenge(s) Dig up 3D puzzle pieces and use them to assemble an international landmark. }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Reward(s) Staying a night at the eco-friendly McLean Spa Hotel }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Winner(s) Green Moons }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Eliminated Mandii }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:Black;" bgcolor=#660099 | Episode Guide |- align=center | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | previous Fight Wet | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | next The Real Competition Begins |} In this challenge the participants will have to dig in the sand for 3D puzzle pieces and use them to assemble an international landmark. Plot The episode begins at the Blue Stars where Stanley and B-Guy where talking about getting an aliance to get to the merge togheter. So they came up with a plan to win for their team. At the Green Moons cambing the girls where talking about a alliance but Mandii was staring on Joy like she wanted her to go right away. Chris announces that the contestants have to find seven 3D puzzle pieces that were buried under the sand and assemble the pieces to form a landmark. Additionally, the contestants have to be careful of booby traps. As the winners of the previous challenge, the Green Moons are rewarded shovels to aid them in the challenge while theBlue Stars have to dig with their hands. Once the challenge starts, Joy plans out which area each member of their team should dig, allowing them to cover more ground. While the others agree with her plan, Stanley has some doubts. On the other team, Jessie and Tyne once again argue over leadership of their team. Most of the campers in their team whants Jessie to have the leadership. After triggering a trap, Mandiifinds a shovel and use it to dig. Joy makes a confessional after looked at Mandii. After that Stanley finds their first piece. The Green Moons also find their first piece while Jessie and Tyne continue their struggle for power. An hour and a half later, the challenge is still on. All contestants keep suffering various form of mishaps, from triggering booby traps to falling into the pits of crabs, while looking for their pieces. Throughout the challenge Monique is seen digging in the exact same spot she started, resulting in a twenty-foot deep hole. She then explains to Fiona that she was pretending to find a Mall. B-Guy is hiding a piece while no whan is looking, because he tries to win for his team. After a while the Green Moons won the challenge and got all the pieces for their statue, and the Blue Stars had to go to the fourth elimination of the season. Chris announced that the marshmallow went to Joy, Stanley and B-Guy. That left Mandii and Fiona. The last marshmallow went to Fiona, Mandii was sent home because of Joys campaign to send Mandii home. Quotes Joy: Mandii you if you cant listen to me, then I will make sure you will be going home. Mandii: Ohhh I would love to see you do that, you little Bitch! Joy: Give me a break. I can get rid of you with my hands tied behind my back. |-| Gallery= File:7y8.png|Joy says that she thinks that Mandii whants to get rid of her, and that she have to get rid of her first. File:Ep2TDASPic1.png|Fabio finds a piece. File:Hiding a piece.jpg|B-Guy cheats by hiding a piece. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1